


Neat

by nazangel



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [6]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Dev is a good friend, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Other, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: "And then I said 'neat'! Neat! Nobody says neat anymore!"   - Baz to DevxxxI don’t think this counts as a vine meme reference per se but this scenario wouldn’t leave my head so you guys get to read it.
Relationships: Dev & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554211
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Neat

**BAZ**

This is the fifth time Simon had sighed out loud, and it's getting a bit on my nerves. I think he's trying to study for something, but it doesn't seem like he's getting anywhere.

When he had first sat down, I had been glad for the opportunity to stare at him without him noticing.

(Is it creepy? Yes. Do I care? No)

So I had picked up a book, placed myself on my bed, so I had the perfect view of Simon's freckle filled face. The sun was shining a little through the window, causing him to look like an angel bathed in light. His blue eyes looked bluer than usual, and his bronze curls kept falling in his hair.

God, I wanted to run my hand through his curls.

However, the reverie had broken when he had tilted his head back and sighed loudly. And then he had done it again. And again. And again.

When he sighs for the sixth time, I get up from my bed and sit up on my desk, leaning in close to him.

"What wrong with you, Snow?"

He glares up at me.

"What do you want, Baz?"

"Just wondering what's gotten you knickers in a twist. All this huffing of yours is distracting me from my reading,"

He snorts, "Well, sorry your Majesty,"

I raise my eyebrows at him.

He sighs again but answers my question, "The maths test tomorrow. I'm going to fail it. I don't understand anything,"

I frown, "Isn't that the one thing you're usually good at?"

"Well, yeah," he says sighing again, "But apparently not this time,"

I take a long look at him, his drooping shoulders, sad eyes and pouty lips and come to a decision.

"I can't believe I'm even considering this," I say, "But if you want, I can help you study,"

He looks like me as if I've gone insane. Maybe I have. Must be those blue eyes.

"Seriously? You don't even like me,"

_Oh, Snow. If you only knew._

"As I said, your sighing is bothering me. Do you want my help or not?"

Simon tilts his head, and it's a testament to how much I'm obsessed with him that I know exactly what he's thinking.

He's considering the costs and benefits of taking my help. At one hand, I might hold this over him (I won't, but he thinks I would). On the other hand, he's here on scholarship and can't risk even a minor slip up. The consideration takes about twenty seconds, and he decides...

"Fine. You can help. But only because I really need it. I still think you're a posh asshole,"

A part of me is thrilled. Another part of me stings. I ignore both and tell Simon to show me what's wrong.

It takes a couple of hours and some extensive groaning from Snow, but in the end, he seems to understand most of the concepts, and if the practice-test I gave him is anything to go by, he'll get a pretty good grade too.

When I show him the practice-test grade, he instantly lights up and grins at me. (Be still my heart)

"Oh my god! Thank you so much, Baz. God, I'm so happy I could kiss you!"

I'm so shocked that I can only laugh and squeak out, "Neat,"

Then I grab my shoes, make an excuse and book it out of there.

xxx

"And then I said 'neat'! Neat! Nobody says neat anymore!"

My cousin looked up from his notes and grinned at me, "Aw come on, Baz, don't beat yourself up. Remember what I said when Niall told me he fancied me?

I think back to a year ago and grin, "Didn't you thank him?"

Dev sighs dramatically and looks at the ceiling, "I _thanked_ him,"

"We're disasters aren't we, Dev?"

Dev looks at me, and we stare at each other for a few moments before bursting into giggles.

"Do you think he'll bring it up?" I ask him once we've calmed down a little.

"Dunno, Baz," says Dev, grin still on his face, "You're the one who's obsessed with him,"

I lightly smack his shoulder, "Speaking of, Where's your other half?"

"Oh, Niall? His dad's in town for something and took him after class. He would have told you, but his dad surprised him,"

"Good for him, he seemed to be getting a little more homesick,"

The rest of us got homesick too sometimes, but Dev and I had each other and could talk about past holidays and annoying aunts whenever we felt a little off. Poor Niall didn't have that and was also a lot more sensitive.

"Also, knowing Snow, he probably didn't even notice,"

"Well, he's an idiot, but he definitely noticed me running out like the hounds of hell were after me, so what do I do? He's going to think it's his fault. I either tell him I'm obsessed with him or he thinks I'm the sort of bloke with fragile masculinity that can't take a joke about kissing,"

Dev snorts, "Baz, the way you dress, no one thinks that you have fragile masculinity,"

Hmm, I did wear a lot of pink flower patterns.

"Also, just tell him you were surprised and then insult him a few times to distract him. It should work,"

"You think so?"

Dev puts his arm around my shoulders and smiles at me, "Would I lie to you, cousin dearest,"

I sigh and put my head on Dev's shoulder, "What would I do without you?"

It's a dramatic rhetorical question, so Dev doesn't answer.

Instead, he had a suggestion of his own, "Stay here tonight,"

I grin at him, "Like we did in first year?"

Dev nods and smiles, "It'll probably be a tight fit, but we can make it work,"

My cousin gives me some of his clothes to wear, and once Niall comes back, we stay up until late, talking and laughing. I almost forget about the whole Simon Snow thing.

When we finally decide to get some sleep, Dev, who's laying behind me, pokes me in the back.

"What?" I whisper

"You could tell him, you know,"

I don't answer, and he doesn't push, but it still lingers in the back of my head.

xxx

One great thing about being obsessed with your roommate is that you know his schedule pretty well. Simon has rugby practice in the morning. I get to the room after he leaves, and any class we have together, I calculate the time correctly, so I arrive after him and leave before he even has a chance to talk to me.

However, my luck runs out at the end of the day. The plan was to come earlier than Snow and pretend to be asleep. Snow, it seems, for once used his brain, and figured out my plan.

Right now, he's sitting on my bed with my book with a big smile on his face. His blue eyes are on me, and I feel like a deer caught in a headlight.

"Oh, hey, Baz," said Snow, standing up, "Lovely to see you,"

I close the door behind me and try to get everything back on track, "Why are you on my bed Snow. I thought even you were smart enough not mix up our sides,"

The remark is weak. I know it, Simon knows it, but it's all I got.

"Baz," says, Simon and he's very close now. When did he get this close?

"You've avoiding me,"

"No, I haven't," I said, "We'd have to hang out for me to avoid you,"

Snow shakes his head, "Uh uh. You've been avoiding me. Why?"

I'm about to refute again, but Simon shushes me.

"Wait, let me guess?" he says, "You ran out of here after I made the kissing joke. So at first, I thought maybe I'd offended you. But then I remembered you were gay,"

_Wait. What? How did he know that?_

"You came here drunk with your friends once," he says, probably answering my surprised expression

_Ah. That does make sense._

"Anyway, as I was saying. You're gay. So then I thought maybe you just didn't like that I was the one making that joke. But if that were the case, you wouldn't have run away. You would have stayed and insulted me a few times,"

And here I thought I was the only one who knew my roommate well.

"So I figured maybe I was just making a big deal out of nothing. That went out the window when you started avoiding me and don't even deny it. You were avoiding me,"

I click my mouth shut. There's no point, really.

"Do you want to kiss me, Baz?" he says, and there's still a smile on his face, and I feel like crying.

I didn't know he could be so cruel.

"Yes! Yes, okay! I want to kiss you. You don't have to- you-"

Then Simon cups my face, and I nearly choke on my own words. What is going on here?

"Baz," he whispers, "Can I kiss you?"

This is a dream. This has to be a dream. There is absolutely no way this is real life. I pinch myself

Except that Simon is still cupping my face and waiting for me to answer with a patient look on my face.

So I nod my head. What do I have to lose?

Snow leans forward, his lips gently meeting mine. It's everything I imagined- no _better_ then I had imagined.

It starts gently at first, but then his lips become a little more insistent. I don't really know what I'm doing but it feels so bloody good that I just follow his lead. His hand slips from my face to the back of my neck, and I pull hs closed by the waist. His other hand is rubbing my stomach, and I feel like I've died and gone to heaven.

Simon pulls away a little, and I whine at the loss, clamming a hand over my mouth out of embarrassment.

He laughs though and pries my hand away, giving me another short and sweet kiss.

"That was fun," he says

"Yeah,"

"Wanna do it again?"

"Definitely, Simon,"

xxx

"You called me Simon,"

"No, I didn't,"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

xxx

"Hey, Baz,"

"Yes, Snow,"

"Will you m my boyfriend?

"God, yes!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
